All the friends I need
by HiddenInBroadDaylight4421
Summary: Just a one- shot :) Kim starts to worry that she needs more girl friends and needs to change herself. Can the gang set her straight and make her realise who her real friends are? Kick / Wasabi Warriors friendship


Kim POV:

I was so tired. No, tired was an understatement. I was practically dead. I mean I love the guys to death, I really do, but at times I felt more like a babysitter than their friend. I guess it was my own doing really, I found it so much easier to be around them than the other girls at our school. Stupid prissy girls. The closest I got to a BBF was Grace and well… that didn't turn out so great. I guess she's more of a 'frienemy' now, we invite each other to our parties and talk all the time at cheer practice after school but I wouldn't dare tell her a secret, she'd tell everyone at school, I can't trust her anymore! So here I am lying on this bed in my room about to fall to sleep, thinking far too deeply about nothing. Yeah, it's nothing. I can live my life without a single girl friend. Cant I? Maybe, maybe I should try to make more friends? It would be nice to have a proper sleepover, not one held by the cheerleaders, one where I could be honest, talk about anything, look like a zombie without being judged. I cant do that at their sleepovers and the guys, well they just wouldn't understand like a girl would. Oh grow up Kim, you're a fighter, I mean listen to yourself, you sound like one of the movies you and the guys are constantly making fun of! You don't need anyone! You're an independent girl, stop worrying over nothing, it's the tiredness talking. You'll see reason in the morning.

I guess this must be the line break .. What a beautiful line break it is.

I woke up in the morning my usual self, I hadn't even given yesterday a second thought. I was currently at school in my least favourite class: Biology. Milton was my partner but he was kind of hard on me, he wouldn't let me help him in fear of ruining all his hard work with my 'clumsy little fingers' until I reminded him these fingers could put him in hospital. That made him dramatically quiet the rest of the lesson but he was determined not to let me help him, in the end I backed down and let him do his 'nerd stuff' in peace, deciding just to mess about with doodles in my notepad. Unfortunately my boredom let yesterday's worry back into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I shrugged it off as just being a 'girl thing' and that I'd forget about it soon enough. Just one lunch sitting with the guys would make me realise how stupid I was being.

When lunch did finally come around I found myself sitting at our usual table and decided to bring it up with everyone, get my brain in check.

'You guys don't think I need a girl friend do you?'

The looks on their faces made me regret bringing it up, they all looked unreadable. Especially Jack, but that might have just been because I looked at him most desperately for a response.

' What you mean you're gay?' Jerry asked puzzled. I wasn't expecting a reply from him and he caught me off guard. Rudy's voice echoed rather unwontedly in my head, warning me to never let my guard down from last lesson.

' What now?! Oh, not that type of girl friend Jerry! I mean like a best friend.' I explained, it made me laugh slightly how he thought I might be gay when _he's_ the one constantly teasing me about Jack.

' Oh' was his only reply and he returned to look deep in thought, I figured he must have just been slightly embarrassed.

' I don't think you do Kim, you have us right?' This time Eddie was the one to reply.

' Yeah, and _I'm _your best friend!' Jack proclaimed, rather loudly too. I heard a slight tone of jealousy in his voice, although that might have just been me imagining it. Probably the latter.

' I agree with Eddie and Jack, you don't need a girlfr-a friend that happens to be a girl. You cope quite efficiently with just us.' Milton added. There it was! The reassurance I needed, I mentally thanked Milton knowing his advice was the only thing that could keep me sane.

' Beside's you're just one of the guys, right Kim?!' That previous reassurance shattered when I heard what Jerry had said.

' What's that supposed to mean Jerry!' It came out more frantic than I would have liked, but I couldn't stop myself. Words were tumbling out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. 'Are you trying to say that I'm not a girl because I can assure you I am! Aside from the obvious I dress and talk like one too! You're so insensitive!' I felt like storming out of the cafeteria and bursting into tears. Stop! Stop yourself right there Kimbo! You do not cry! As I began to attempt to calm myself I felt someone's hand rubbing circles on my back. My initial thought was to flip them all the way to Mississippi until I realised it was only Jack and I just relaxed into his movements.

' Wow, how'd you do that Jack? She looked like she was about to kill you and then she just.. stopped' Eddie questioned.

' Yeah man, WITCHCRAFT!' Jerry shouted, causing quite a fuss as he stood up on his seat and pointed his finger at Jack. I was still mad and directed a glare at him, he froze still at eye contact with me and slowly returned back down onto his seat. The entire cafeteria had fallen silent at his sudden outburst but soon came back to life when he sat down as though it had never happened.

' Don't be silly Jerry, Kim and me are just really close, that's all' Jack replied.

' For the love of Pete, Jack it's 'Kim and I' how many times do I have to tell you!'

' Enough times for me to remember Milton' was his only response, I could help but let out a slight laugh at them both. Jack's movements on my back came to a sudden halt.

' I see you're feeling a bit better now, don't worry about Jerry. Besides I don't think you need a girl friend, put a wig on me and I'm sure I could pull it off!' As he finished he shot me a wink and we both started laughing.

' Thanks Jack, you always know what to say' I gave him a quick hug and a new conversation started about who would look the best wearing a wig. Man, these guys were all the friends I needed.

**They were my real friends.**


End file.
